


【双康+路康（TV）+初康（漫）】跨宇宙交流

by 999sj



Category: Hellblazer, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999sj/pseuds/999sj
Summary: summary：为了签署一份互不干涉合约，菲斯特和属于他的宇宙的约翰康斯坦丁来到666地球，在两个地狱之王相谈甚欢的过程中，两个康斯坦丁气氛也同样热火朝天。#ooc#牛头人文学#节操丢失，底线低下#yeahhhhh！简单粗暴的区分，TV喊康斯坦丁，漫画喊约翰。
Relationships: John Constantine/First of the Fallen, John Constantine/John Constantine, John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 13





	【双康+路康（TV）+初康（漫）】跨宇宙交流

两个康斯坦丁正面面相觑，是两个人类版的金头发的康斯坦丁，两人对视着，棕蓝两对眼睛打量着彼此。  
他们太过相似，同样的生活习惯同样的造型风格，这就使得那点不同的地方显得格外引人注目。  
他们是说，眼睛。  
当蓝眼睛的那个借口弄丢了自己的打火机叼着烟过来借火，棕色眼睛的没有拒绝，而是啪嗒一声点燃火焰并岿然不动将其置于自己面前，明显等着另一个弯腰取火。  
另一个弯下腰来，无视了对方举着打火机的手，径直将烟抵在对方斯卡的火星处深吸一口，点燃之后向着对方呵出一口烟气。  
他们在烟雾缭绕中对视，一蓝一棕的交错下，岩浆漫进海里。  
等烟雾散去后两人吻得激烈，彼此都没有扔下手中的香烟，丝毫不在乎它们是否会燎着什么东西。  
怎么说，或许刚刚引燃的不仅仅是香烟，情欲兴致总会或多或少的攀附在烟丝上，随着每一口烟气进入体内噼里啪啦燃烧的旺盛。  
约翰把康斯坦丁按在床上，按道理说他不应该这样，可他就是忍不住尝尝引火烧身是什么滋味，显然对方也有些蓄意放纵，棕色的眼睛迷离着，刚刚还紧抿着的嘴角此刻正倦怠的勾起，还蕴含着那么一点的挑衅和鼓励。  
两件同样款式同样颜色的风衣被扔在一起，随后是纠缠在一起的领带，约翰嘴里还叼着那支香烟，康斯坦丁的那支早就在撕扯中被捻灭在床上。  
约翰跨坐在康斯坦丁的腰上，深吸一口烟气之后渡给对方，却被对方按住后颈加深了这个不健康的亲吻。  
白衬衫被扯开，约翰看着康斯坦丁锁骨上的烙印挑了挑眉。  
“怎么？”康斯坦丁不在意的把衬衫扯得更开，令烙印完完整整的暴露出来， 他故作抱歉：“我不知道另一个康斯坦丁神经纤细，对着一个烙印都能震惊到说不出话来。”  
“只是觉得太过相似。”约翰把自己的衬衫扔到地上，腰部的烙印也暴露在两人眼中。  
“来自你的恶魔情人？”康斯坦丁伸手描绘那个不同于自己的纹路。  
“还是高层的一个。”约翰叹了口气，表演成分十足，最终呈现了满是不在乎的态度，仿佛这个烙印在他眼中和后背上的那群纹身并没有什么区别。  
“路西法？”康斯坦丁问。  
“菲斯特。”约翰回答：“所以这是路西法给你烙上的？”  
康斯坦丁没有回答而是翻了个白眼：“地狱来的都这么没品。”  
他们在这一点上达成了共识。  
“约翰·康斯坦丁总是最好的。”低哑的嗓音带着些暗示，对方的手贴着康斯坦丁的腰线上划，上半身借着这个半俯下去，两张帅气的脸静默的对视片刻，又突然吻的难舍难分。

康斯坦丁在这一边谈话愉快，另一边的两个魔头也堪称和平。  
菲斯特对麦泽金递过来的酒不感兴趣，纯黑色的眼睛紧盯着路西法，希望他早点签约好让自己走人。  
这份合约非常必要，康斯坦丁向来是个不确定因素，有时候造成的破坏性连恶魔都敬佩三分。  
为了不出现两个同一个地球出现两个康斯坦丁玩一些类似于我把我自己当枪使完事还要卸磨杀驴的戏码，他们借鉴了正义伙伴们的一些做法，打算签署互不干涉协议。  
至于为什么是菲斯特负责，他本人表示要不是自己的世界从某种意义上属于起源一般的存在，他才不愿意干这种无偿又麻烦的破活。  
这赢得了处于摸鱼阶段的路西法的高度认同。  
仔仔细细的把合约看了个遍，反复确认没有什么语言陷阱之后，他才签上了自己的大名。  
“在我退休的时候发生过很多事？”路西法问：“你知道，我指的是康斯坦丁引发的一团混乱。”  
面对合作伙伴，菲斯特耐心足够，他点点头：“很多，过去了的暂且不提，现在隔壁的两个康斯坦丁正玩着我调查我自己的游戏。”  
“两个康斯坦丁，两份高额报酬，你难道排斥这个？”路西法对他口中的现象充满好奇心，老实说，要是他能空闲下来，一定要去隔壁宇宙瞧瞧这个盛况，他打赌，一定超有趣。  
“有一个就够了。”菲斯特嘴角一弯，笑的有些阴沉，联想到那次的恶魔血劣等品，他的心情瞬间下了一个档次，他不需要一些仿制品让真正的约翰贬值。  
路西法签好合同，魔法侧的规则下，没有人能反悔。  
“你猜那边会怎么样？”路西法开口，就像是随口一问 。  
“我并不能百分百确定。”菲斯特滴水不漏的回答。

那边怎么样？  
仅仅是约翰撞进康斯坦丁的体内而已。  
棕色的眼睛泛着雾气，连腿间的人都看得模糊，点燃的香烟把理智烫了个洞，情欲一股脑的涌了进来，两个人脑袋发昏，就这么从单纯的试探撩闲擦枪走火，直接上了本垒。  
作为同位体的他们在各个方面有着惊人相似，仅凭着自己就能把对方猜的七七八八，敏感点这种东西简直不需要试探就能一击必中，下面的那个也清楚对方喜好，什么时候抬腰什么时候收腿不用提醒也能配合的很好，这是一次十分愉快的体验，身体上的过度契合让他们有些恋战。  
康斯坦丁抓着身下的床单，快感层层叠加令他头皮发麻，约翰看着身下的同位体，那个比他要鲜活的多的康斯坦丁，汗湿下垂的头发总是令人厌烦，他再一次把头发捋到脑后，而康斯坦丁早就放弃抵抗，理到后脑的头发在撞击中总是散的飞快，后来干脆置之不理，任凭它们随着动作在额头上游弋。

路西法觉得有必要去看看他们两个，一个康斯坦丁就够难缠，两个康斯坦丁凑在一起满是坏水指不定真的能搞出什么事来。  
菲斯特皱了皱眉，觉得路西法的担心不无道理，尤其是位于自己宇宙的那个，单是一个人就能把他三振出局，好不容易要把人弄到手他并不想节外生枝。  
“猜猜看，他们是在哪一栋神秘之屋里？”路西法勾着嘴角，令他没想到的是菲斯特对于神秘之屋这个东西十分茫然。  
看来比起自己这边，他的那个康斯坦丁底牌要少的多。  
“真可怜。”他半真半假的感叹。  
“他并不需要这些掉价的装饰品。”菲斯特摇头：“这会让他变得廉价。”  
“我不这么认为。”路西法看了看窗外：“加了裱花的甜品总是价格高昂。”  
路西法理了理西装，菲斯特把黑色的风衣搭在臂弯里，两个魔头一前一后的走出房门，靠着纹身进行简单定位后，两人锁定同一区域。  
康斯坦丁们正在慵懒的抽着事后烟，刚刚体验可以说是十分不错，两根斯卡静静燃烧，咔嚓一声，门把手被拧开的声音令两人转头，蓄积起来的烟灰因着这一动作落到床单上。  
两个地狱之王站在门口抱着臂，面无表情的打量着他们，看不出喜怒。  
两个康斯坦丁直觉对面两个恶魔气的不轻。  
菲斯特的视线投放在两个叠加在一起的卡其色风衣上，一样的款式一样的颜色分不清到底是属于谁，于是他把臂弯里的黑色风衣扔在有着蓝眼睛的那个的头上。  
“菲斯特。”那个家伙把黑色的浸着硫磺味的风衣扔到一边，冲他伸出手，示意首堕者过去。  
事实上，菲斯特满足了他的要求，他凑过去，却被对方一把扯住衣领，菲斯特跟着对方的力道俯身，被对方吻了个结实，康斯坦丁震惊的看着自己的同位体就在自己身边和恶魔头子搞了起来，离他不到一个手掌的距离。  
约翰搂住菲斯特的脖子的手缓缓上移，最终勾住恶魔扎着低马尾的皮筋圈内猛地扯下，菲斯特的长发立刻从脸颊垂下。康斯坦丁任凭自己坠到床上，菲斯特的手撑在约翰的耳边，黑色的发丝将约翰的视野笼罩进一片透着光的黑色中，两人的喘息在唇齿间溢出。  
康斯坦丁有些尴尬，但这份尴尬在看到路西法扯开领口向他走过来的时候戛然而止。  
路西法悠闲地踱过去，康斯坦丁后退一点后突然反应过来自己没有原因这样，老实说，路西法并不能干涉自己的私生活不是吗？。  
退一万步说，和自己做爱和自慰没什么区别。  
但路西法显然不那么想，他转头看了看旁边，另一个康斯坦丁显而易见地正在被报复。  
菲斯特表情冷淡，而下面的约翰紧皱着眉，冷汗一颗颗的凝聚，看着就不怎么妙。  
“我建议你先担心一下自己。”菲斯特扭过头，沉满警告的眼睛上下扫视，最终朝着路西法那边一瞥。  
路西法站在他身旁，优雅的将外套搭在床头，他俯身，眼睛微微发红路西法的手掐住他的腰，撒旦掌心滚烫，康斯坦丁几乎要被灼伤。  
“路西……”路西法的手掐上他的脖颈 ，终止了他的话头，他感受到驱魔人的喉结上下滚动，他吻了上去，在驱魔人的嘴上狠狠一咬，血滴被舌尖卷进嘴里。  
康斯坦丁被按倒在床垫里，脸朝下的那种，路西法的手在他背上滑动，最终找了个好位置——在对应路西法右翅的根部区域，一阵难以忍受的灼烧感在这一区块的皮肤上蔓延开来  
他为此呜咽出声，等他缓过劲来难免骂骂咧咧。  
约翰注意到另一边的情况，湿润的蓝眼珠看着菲斯特，在被侵犯的阵痛中好不容易找回了语言系统。。  
他问，你不会干那事的对吧？  
菲斯特笑了笑，他反问，为什么不呢？  
他感受到绞紧他的肠肉再度紧缩，而身下的骗子还要装作不屑，看面色毫不紧张。  
他的身体远比他本人诚实的多。  
康斯坦丁确实的脸被迫埋进床垫，呼吸逐渐变得困难，路西法好心的把他捞出来让他换了口气，紧接着又被扣着后脑按进床垫。  
路西法草率的进行扩张，虽说聊胜于无，却总归不会让康斯坦丁好受。  
鲜血的润滑作用其实没有那么好，康斯坦丁依旧疼到抽气，问题是闷在布料里的脸连大口换气都做不到。他挣扎起来，却被暴力压制。  
路西法凑在他的耳边咬了咬他的耳垂，按照之前的经验，路西法总要说点什么，但他这次罕见的沉默下去，只是单纯的舔咬，康斯坦丁有些慌，生怕对方一时兴起把他的耳朵咬个对穿。  
另一个自己的呻吟在耳边响着，显然是已经获得了某种意义上的和解，路西法的心眼极小，不知道要把自己折腾到什么时候。  
约翰难得良心发现一次，菲斯特的手指划过两人的交合处，被强行进入所造成的痛处消失不见，被压抑许久的快感立刻翻涌上来，他连说句完整的话都费劲，却还是坚强的昧着良心夸了菲斯特一声。  
来自约翰康斯坦丁夸奖，菲斯特有些疑惑，当他看到路西法憋着气把棕眼睛的小子治好，又不情不愿的施展了一点小奇迹让对方没有那么疼之后，这份疑问才有了解答。  
两个驱魔人被两个恶魔头子翻来覆去地折腾，当菲斯特折腾完第二轮时，他终于放过了对方，约翰在床上躺着身体打颤，明显没从过于强烈的刺激中平静下来。  
菲斯特整好衣衫，又恢复了那副含蓄又优雅的样子，那件黑风衣在刚才的一段时间内一直被垫在约翰腰下，现在不用展开查看也能知道变成一副什么烂样。  
肯定不能再穿了，约翰把折叠的乱七八糟风衣从身子底下抽出来，皱着眉看了看上面沾染的体液，然后把它扔到菲斯特的脚边。  
显然菲斯特没有什么一键清洁的魔法，他只是打了个响指，风衣在木质地板上燃烧起来，康斯坦丁没有看到自家地板正面临失火的威胁，路西法看到了，却没有管，等到风衣焚烧殆尽在地板上变成一堆灰烬后他才屈尊降贵的帮康斯坦丁的用火安全做了份保障。  
但仍然在地板上留下了火烧后的焦黑色痕迹。  
路西法也没了继续折腾对方的心思，他看着蔫了吧唧的驱魔人，把他汗湿的发丝撩到一边  
两个魔头经过一番整理衣冠楚楚，他们各自打量着属于自己的那个灵魂，视线一丝丝的顺着对方的躯体游走，就像一条冰冷的蛇，在属于自己的领地盘踞。  
两个康斯坦丁下意识地对视一眼，有着蓝眼睛的挑了挑眉，棕眼睛的立刻跟上了对方的思维。  
不知出于什么心里，他们凑近一点，在两个恶魔宣示主权之后，交换了一个匆忙的挑衅意味十足的热吻。  
“约翰·康斯坦丁！！！！！！！！”  
两个地狱之王愠怒的充满警告的声音重叠在一起传来，紧接着，两个凑在一起的金色脑袋被揪着头发强制分开。


End file.
